Hide and Seek
by ninewood
Summary: Going into the other universe, the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River find out what happened to Rose and the clone of the tenth Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"What do you mean I should back off?" Rose shouted while Jackie sat at the kitchen table and sighed.

"You can't go on treating him like this!" Jackie said in reference to the clone of the Doctor and Rose growled, pacing back and forth. It had been two years since the Doctor had left her on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay with his clone and told her that it was her job to look after him, to heal him, but that wasn't why she risked tearing two universes apart. She did admit that hearing the Doctor finally telling her that he loved her nearly stopped her heart, but it was the wrong Doctor. Jackie watched her pacing then placed her face in her hands and sighed, trying hard not to cry. She had watched her daughter change from a loving, caring woman into a cold hearted stranger and neither Pete nor Jackie could sway her from how she treated the man she knew only wanted to love her and live out the rest of his life with her. "I thought you loved the Doctor."

"THAT isn't the Doctor!" Rose shouted while slamming her hands onto the kitchen table and the lid of the sugar bowl rattled then toppled onto the table, spilling sugar onto the placemat in front of her.

"No, he isn't, but that doesn't give you the right to treat him like dirt," Jackie said when the kitchen door suddenly swung back and forth and they looked at it. "You don't think…."

Rose walked to the door when she swung the door open and saw someone running around the corner.

"Damn," she said as she let go of the door then ran down the hallway and growled. She thought she had locked him in his room, but he always seemed to get out. She had the household staff search his room and the staff swore to her that the room was clean. She even strip searched him, but found nothing and the only thought that occurred to her was he had swallowed the key and she growled, running faster down the hallway. Hearing someone running up the stairs, she stood at the bottom of the stairs when she heard the sound of a door slam and gently punched the top of the railing.

"Rose?" Pete asked while she turned around and saw him standing in the front doorway. Walking closer, she brushed the hair out of her eyes as she tried to calm down and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Did you see him?" she asked.

"Did I see who?"

"Did you see the Doctor?" she asked with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Yeah, he nearly crashed into me when I come in from getting the mail," he said and her eyes went wide and she balled her hands into fists.

"So he didn't leave the house."

"No, but he did seem excited when I gave him that parcel from Torchwood."

"What parcel?"

"The one with his identification and back story," Pete said and her eyes went wide. Being the head of Torchwood, Pete was able to obtain certain documents, but he said that it would take months before they would be ready and she walked to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I thought you said it would take months before they were ready."

"Yeah, but he asked me to put a rush on them. He said something about not feeling complete without them. Why, is there a problem?"

"Oh no, he just ran upstairs like he was on fire and….NO!" she said as she flung her hands into the air and growled. A fierce rage filled her as she ran for the stairs then ran up the stairs and Pete followed close behind her. She ran down the hallway when she came to a bedroom and kicked the door open. The doors of the wardrobe were open while piles of clothes and pairs of shoes and boots were tossed across the room and the drawers of the dresser were lying on the floor. She ran to the window when she looked down and barely saw someone with brown hair running around the corner. A rope ladder reaching down to the ground was connected to the window as she turned to look at Pete and Pete was stunned to see the pure rage in her eyes. "He's making a break for it!"

"Rose, calm down," Pete said when she ran to the night table and picked up the receiver, pressing the button.

"Henderson, this is Miss Tyler, we have a Code Red!" she said as Pete walked to her and sat on the bed.

"Do you really want to do this to him?" Pete asked while Rose held up a finger and he sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Do you have a lock on him? What? What do you mean you can't find him? He's got to be on the grounds! I want the area searched and no one gets in or out! Yes, my father authorizes lethal force if necessary!"

"I do not!" Pete shouted as she placed the receiver down and he stood up, walking to her. "Rose, what have you done?"

"Dad, leave it! I know what I'm doing!" she shouted and Pete sighed.

"I thought you loved him."

"No, I loved the Doctor and THAT isn't him!" she shouted then stormed out of the room and Pete walked to the window, looking out at the grounds.

"Good luck," Pete sighed then turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

(Six years later)

Inverness, Scotland

The soft sounds of footsteps moved across the grass while Connie McCrimmon walked up the path and headed for one of the habitats. Ever since she could remember she had been around injured or domesticated wild animals and she used to tease her dad about being the Scottish Steve Irwin. There was not an animal or bird that they hadn't taken care of then released and the reserve had recently been granted more money for expansion. She walked faster as her blonde hair bounced on her shoulders and she reached into her pocket, taking out a rubber band and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Walking to the fence, she watched her husband feeding a pair of infant Roe deer. A farmer had accidentally shot their mother a few months ago then called the reserve and it took three tries to capture them. Leaning on top post of the fence, she smiled as he gently stroked the soft fur of one of the infant Roe deer and she thought back to the first time she met him. Six years ago her father had posted a job for a caretaker in the local paper and, to their surprise, he was the only one that came and asked about the job. She wasn't sure what attracted her to him, but she loved her husband and laughed when the infant Roe deer gently bumped into him and knock him onto his bottom.

"Fuck," James McCrimmon said when he got up and dusted the straw off the bottom of his tight jeans. He was also wearing brown work boots, a Spiderman t-shirt under a denim jacket and his dark brown hair stuck out from under the Celtic baseball cap on his head.

"He got the better of you?" Connie asked as he looked at her then smiled and she shivered at the sight of his dimples.

"Aye," James said when he walked toward the fence and leaned on the top post, kissing her lips. He then felt something vibrating in his pocket when he reached into the pocket and took out his cell phone. Connie noticed the look in his eyes when he softly smiled then looked at her, placing the cell phone back in his pocket.

"Can I borrow your car? Mine's in the shop?" he asked as she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I dinnae understand why you just dinnae get rid of that hunk of junk."

"It's a good car!" he said, bugging his chocolate brown eyes at her. She grabbed hold of the bill of the baseball cap as she wiggled the baseball cap back and forth and he wiped the brown hair out of his eyes.

"Aye, good for scrap is what it is!" she teased then handed him the keys to her car and he smiled, nodding his head. She watched him run off while his tight bottom moving under the tight jeans he was wearing then sighed, softly smiled and shook her head.

The car stopped in front of the iron gates when the security guard walked out of the guard station and walked to the car. The window came down as James removed his sunglasses and handed the security guard the white, plastic card. The security guard looked at the white, plastic card then at James when he nodded and walked back to the guard station. James waited a few minutes when the security guard walked back to the car and handed the white, plastic card to James.

"Is Clunker in the shop again?" the security guard asked in reference to James' car and James laughed, nodding his head. James watched as the security guard headed back to the guard station and the car moved by the iron gates after the guard opened them.

"Doctor?" Amy shouted while she walked inside the TARDIS and Rory followed close behind her. The Doctor had dropped them off at one of the pleasure planets he had been to over the centuries and Amy's skin was glowing from a crystal dust facial and body scrubbing. Rory slid his arms around his wife as she giggled and he kissed he nape of her neck. "We should go to these places like that more often."

"Yeah," Rory said softly as he went back to kissing her neck when they heard a loud yelp and smoke billowed up from under the console. "Doctor, are you alright?"

"Yes," the Doctor said as he walked up the ramp and gently sucked on two of the fingers of his left hand.

"Let me have a look, Sweetie," River said while she walked toward him, but he only shook his head and tucked his hand under her arm.

"No, I'm fine. Really, I am. So there's no need to fuss over it," he said then looked at Amy and frowned, titling his head to one side. "Pond, you're skin is glowing."

"Yeah, I had one of those crystal dust scrubs," she said while the Doctor walked to her, took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just hold still for a second," he said then looked at the small screen and smiled. "Ah, that's good."

"What are you on about?"

"Well, when I saw you glowing like that, I thought you were radioactive. Some of those crystal dust treatments use radioactive material, you know. They can cause dreadful mutations. You could end up with an extra head or something. Anyway, you don't have to worry. You're clean."

"That's good to know," Rory said as the Doctor placed the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and walked to the console. He pushed some buttons while looking at the screens when the time rotor started moving up and down and the sounds of the TARDIS' engines filled the room. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said when they felt the TARDIS moving and he looked at the ceiling then patted the console. "Come on, Old Girl, what are you doing?"

"We're moving," River said and he gave her a slightly stunned look.

"Yeah, I noticed that," he said then walked around the console and looked at the screens. "The question is why are we moving? Where are we going?"

"That's two questions," Rory said and Amy gently nudged him in the ribs. The TARDIS hummed around them as the Doctor tried to find out where they were going when the TARDIS lurched forward and started to gain speed.

"Right, move over, you're doing something wrong," River said as she nudged the Doctor out of the way and he blinked his eyes a few times and River looked at the screens, frowning. "We're going too fast."

"You think?" Amy asked when the TARDIS lurched forward again and she held onto Rory, who slid onto the floor and they held onto each other. A few minutes later the TARDIS slowly down then landed with a loud thud and Rory helped Amy to her feet. "So, do you have any idea where we are?"

"There's only one way to find out," the Doctor said with a grin as he walked to the door then waved for them to move away from the doors. Rory and Amy walked to River and the Doctor turned and looked at the doors. He knew he could hold his breath if there wasn't any air outside the doors when he took a deep breath then opened the doors and walked outside. Blinking his eyes a few times, his mouth fell open as he looked at the zeppelins floating overhead and felt his hearts slamming in his chest. "No, it can't be!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The car stopped near the stone stairs as the door opened and James looked up at the castle that housed Torchwood Scotland. He blinked his eyes a few times as his mind flashed back to the time that the Doctor and Rose met Queen Victoria at the castle and he shivered, thinking about how Torchwood was founded because what the Doctor did to save the queen from a werewolf. Sighing, he headed up the stairs as one of the doormen opened the door for him and James nodded his head at him. He walked down the hallway while his footsteps echoed down the tile floor and he looked at the portraits on the walls. He stopped while looking at a portrait of Queen Victoria and he slightly smiled, thinking of her changing into a wolf and baying at the full moon.

"What are you smiling at?" a voice asked as he turned around and looked at the tall man with close cropped black hair standing behind him and James grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I will remind you nae tae make fun of the queen."

"Still nae sure why she founded this place," James said as Hamish Kincaid stood next to him. Hamish had stunning, blue eyes and handsome looks as he placed his hands behind his back and looked at the portrait.

"Well, according tae the story, she founded Torchwood after her husband was killed mysteriously. Some say he was attacked by some sort of beast, yet she claimed it was a monster. There is no proof, mind, but she organized a crack team of monster hunters and that's that," he said then turned to James and looked at him. "What brings you here?"

"I dinnae ken," James sighed and looked down at his feet. "I just got a text saying that I had tae come see the head man."

"Och, what have you done now?"

"I've havenae done anything."

"Then who was it that plugged up the loo the other day?"

"Um, I think it was the bog gremlins. They are nasty beasties," James teased as Hamish laughed and rolling his eyes.

"Well I guess you better go see what he wants," Hamish said while James nodded as he headed down the hallway then stood in front of the lift doors and pushed button. A few minutes later he walked down the hallway when he stood in front of the large, oak doors and took a deep breath, knocking on the door.

"Enter," a deep voice said as he opened the door then went inside the office and closed the door behind him. A soft shine came from the highly polished, wooden floor while a blue carpet sat under the large oak desk at the center of the room and two, high back chairs sat in front of the desk. Bookcases going from the floor to the ceiling were to the left of the room with a ladder on a track sat to the far left and a stone fireplace was to the right of the room. The walls and ceiling were a dull white color with five chandeliers hanging from chains on the ceiling and the rest of the office was decorating in posh furniture and decorations. Six stain glass windows face him as he looked at the man sitting at the desk and James sighed, slowly walking toward the desk. He stood near the high back chair to his left while the man barely nodded his head and James sat down.

"You sent for me, Sir?" James finally asked after the tall, grandfather clock clicked a few times and the man looked at him, folding his fingers together. The man had a long face with wisps of gray hair on the top of his head and the darkest brown eyes James had ever seen. The eyes looked almost black and the lines on the man's face showed his age.

"Yes," Lord Arthur Packerson said softly when he slid a folder toward him and James leaned forward, taking the folder off the desk. He was glad that he had stopped off to change into a suit and tie as he placed the folder on his lap and opened the folder over his thighs. He looked at the report when he looked at Lord Packerson and felt his heart slamming in his chest. Besides Pete, only Lord Packerson knew James' true history and had helped keep Rose away from him for the last six years. In exchange for his help, Lord Packerson had made James a Torchwood agent and he had gone on his share of missions. He did hate lying to Connie about why he had to go away on trips, but he would come back with some injured animal or bird for the reserve and had been lucky enough not be injured while on a mission.

"Is this correct?" James asked as he looked up at Lord Packerson and Lord Packerson saw the fear in Jame's eyes.

"Yes," Lord Packerson said with a slight nod of his head.

"But how did she find me?" James asked while gently pounding his fist on the arm of the chair.

"That we don't know," Lord Packerson said as he leaned closer then rested his elbows on the desk and sighed. "All we know is she has and that means that we might have to take action to insure your safety."

"Does that include my wife, Sir? I assure you that I will nae go into hiding without her."

"No, I figured you wouldn't," Lord Packerson said with a hint of a smile then sat back and placed his hands on the arms of the chair. "What I do want you to do is not panic. She only has an inkling of where you are. So, until we get more information, I want you to just go about your business until we get more information."

"Yes, Sir," James sighed as he placed the folder back on the desk then stood up and Lord Packerson looked up at him and frowned.

"I am sorry, James," he said as James nodded then walked to the door and left the office. He closed the door when he placed his forehead and right hand on the door and sighed.

"So am I," he said softly then walked down the hallway and balled his hands into fists.

Torchwood

Pete sat at his desk while he read the report and sighed, sitting back in the chair. He looked at the photograph of Jackie and Tony as he smiled then picked the frame off the desk and slid his fingers down the glass. Pete thought back to when Tony was born and how proud he was when Jackie told him that she was pregnant. His Jackie was unable to have children so becoming a father at his age was something of a Godsend. He placed the frame back on the desk as he wiped the tears then sighed and the door slammed opened, making him jump. He looked up to Rose storming toward the desk as he sat back in the chair and sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hello," he said as Rose glared at him and stood in front of the desk. Rose had spent the last six years searching for James and no matter what he or Jackie said, she was bound and determined to find him. She rarely went out and the teams she had sent out to look for James had come back with lists of complaints about her that he was inches from sacking her. Jackie had told him to give Rose room, but he wasn't sure about Rose's motives for finding James. Did she want to help James or did she want to destroy him? Until he did know, he wasn't going to tell her anything about James and he folded his arms across his chest. "Is there something you want?"

"Yeah, I need more people," she said as Rose placed her hands on top of the desk and Pete arched an eyebrow. He had found out that Rose had found out where James was and had warned Lord Packerson, but he also knew that Rose wouldn't stop until she got her hands on James and sighed, half closing his eyes.

"Rose, I can't spare any more agents in this…What exactly is this? Torchwood isn't your personal army, you know."

"But I have to find him! He's dangerous!"

"Please, if he was any sort of threat, you would think he would have done something by now," he said as Pete stood up then placed his hands on the desk and locked eyes with her. "For heaven's sake, it's been six years. Let him go!"

"I won't let him go until he is safely locked up!" Rose shouted while slamming her fist on the desk and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And then what? Are you going to be happy with him only being locked up? Are you going to let him eat or sleep? Is he going be able to have some yard time? Is he going be able to do anything or are you going to kill him then have the lab dissect him?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Oh, for fuck sake, I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Pete said as he walked around to the front of the desk and she backed away a bit. "No, I won't allow you to use any more people in this vendetta or yours!"

"But…" Rose said when the intercom beeped as Peter walked to the chair then sat down and she glared across the desk at him.

"Tyler?" Peter said as he pushed the button and Rose strummed her fingers on the top of the desk. Pete sighed as he saw just how much she looked like Jackie when she was mad and knew that Rose wasn't going to give in until she found James.

"Sorry, Director, but you did ask to be contacted if Big Blue was spotted," the voice said as she looked at Pete and Pete sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What is Big Blue?" she said when she walked around the desk then stood near the chair and he looked up at her. "Is is the TARDIS? Have you been trying to contact the Doctor without telling me?"

"No, I just had some agents looking for signs of him. Guess he's here," Pete said then pushed the button and looked at her. "Where is Big Blue?"

"According to the scans, Big Blue is located near the London Eye," the voice said as Rose grabbed a pen then wrote on a piece of paper and smacked Pete's hand away.

"This is Rose. I want a team armed and ready by the time I get to the parking garage," she said then headed for the door then stopped when Pete ordered her to stop and she turned, glaring at him. "I won't let you stop me!"

"I know, but I just want you to think for a second. You used to love him," Pete said as a growl came from her throat and she felt her heart slamming in her chest.

"Yeah, but I forgot that he's the reason Torchwood was founded. If he's here then he's a threat and I will not allow him to roam free! Not if I can help it!" she snarled then stormed out of the room and Pete sank down in the chair, placing his face in his hands.

Connie jumped when the front door opened as she walked out of the kitchen and saw the angry look on James' face. He stormed up the stairs while Connie walked to the stairs then heard the door to their bedroom slam and she sighed, walking back to the kitchen. She found James curled up on the bed after she had turned the stove off when she walked to the bed, carefully crawled up the mattress and sat next to him. She knew he only curled up like that when he was terribly upset as she gently reached over and stroked his hair. He jumped then turned to look at her as she saw the tears in his eyes and he moved closer, burying his face in her chest and wrapped an arm around her. She hushed him as she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back while he cried. She had no idea what was wrong, but she had learned over the last six years to wait until he calmed down to tell her and gently rocked him while he sobbed and she kissed the top of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: For those of you who got confused, James named himself after Jamie McCrimmon because Jamie was and is the Doctor and James' favorite companion. (As well as mine. )_

Chapter Three

The Doctor walked outside the TARDIS while looking up at the zeppelins floating overhead and he felt his hearts slamming in his chest. Rory, River and Amy walked outside as they looked around and River placed her hand on the handle of her gun.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Are those zeppelins?" Rory asked while looking up at the sky and River walked to the Doctor, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, Sweetie?" she asked when he turned around and sighed, glancing down at his feet.

"This is impossible. We can't be here," he said softly and Amy and Rory looked at him with confused looks on their faces. "You see, there are parallel universe running alongside ours and each one has a different version of our world in it. The only reason we don't know this is because of the void. It is an endless nothing that separates them and crossing from one universe to the other can cause all sorts of trouble. I know this because of what happened in this universe."

"What did happen here?" Rory asked.

"The Cybermen happened," the Doctor sighed and brushed the hair from his eyes. "The TARDIS accidentally came here and was badly damaged and my companions at the time and I had a look around while she repaired herself."

"Wait, you had other companions besides us?"

"Yes, I did. They were Mickey Smith and…and…her name was Rose," the Doctor sighed and Amy saw the sadness in his eyes.

"And Rose was what? Your girlfriend?" she asked and River glared at her.

"Well, I wouldn't call her my girlfriend per say," the Doctor said and River smiled. "She was the woman I loved more than anything in the world."

"What?" River half shouted and he hushed her.

"I am sorry, River, but she was," he said and River balled her hands into fists. "Anyway, Rose got stranded here for a long time and nearly tore two universes to pieces trying to get back to me. I do admit that I was really happy to see her then the Daleks came back and their leader, a madman called Davros, kidnapped the planet."

"I remember hearing stories that you towed the Earth back into orbit after the stars went out," Rory said and the Doctor softly smiled at him.

"Well, it was during that time that a good friend did something that should have been amazing, but it turned into a nightmare."

"Was this friend a female?" River asked.

"Uh, yeah, I do tend to travel more with female companions then males," the Doctor said and River growled.

"What was her name?" Amy asked.

"Her name was Donna. See, Donna was destined for greatness and she did achieve greatness, only I had to erase her mind after she helped me save the world."

"You erased her mind?" Rory asked while his eyes went wide and his eyebrows vanished under his fringe.

"I had to. See, she was given the mind of a Time Lord, but her human brain couldn't handle the pressure and would have killed her if I hadn't removed not only the knowledge she had gained, but all memory of me as well. I do admit that I regret doing it, but what's done is done and I miss her terribly. Anyway, I didn't leave Rose here all by herself. I left her, well, you could say I left her with me," the Doctor said then explained how he met Rose, her becoming the Bad Wolf and what the Bad Wolf was, skipped the part about regenerating into his tenth life, the sword fight where he lost his hand, losing Rose, finding her again, getting shot, not wanting to regenerate and placing the regeneration energy in his severed hand when Rory held his hand up and the Doctor slightly smiled at him. "Yes, Master Williams, is there something you want to ask me?"

"Uh, yeah, I have three questions. The first question is what do you mean you lost your hand? You still have both of them. What do you mean when you said you didn't want to regenerate? And, finally, who the hell are they?" Rory asked when the Doctor looked to where he was pointing and saw the black vans and several people wearing black clothing and helmets came out of the van, surrounding them.

"Put your hands up!" one of the soldiers shouted as the others pointed rifles and guns at them and the Doctor sighed, placing his hands up. River, Amy and Rory followed suit when someone walked closer and the Doctor could just see the long, blonde hair sticking under the helmet. The face was covered with a mirrored visor as the figure reached up then took the helmet off and the Doctor's hearts slammed hard and fast against his ribs.

"Did you miss me?" Rose said in a sarcastic tone while holding the helmet under her arm and the Doctor saw only hate and disgust in her eyes.

Pete watched while the vans arrived in the parking garage when the soldiers got out of the vans and a flat bed truck with the TARDIS chained to the flat bed stopped behind the vans. Rose got out of the van while she gave orders to the soldiers and the soldiers headed for the flat bed truck and started unchaining the TARDIS. The soldiers loaded the TARDIS onto a cart with a low bang as the TARDIS wobbled side to side while the Doctor got out of one of the vans then growled, balling his hands into fists.

"Be careful!" the Doctor shouted as Pete looked at him then frowned and walked toward him. The Doctor's eyes went wide as he smiled then held his arms out, but was stopped from going any closer by a soldier aiming a gun at him and the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes. "Mind telling him to lower his gun?"

"I would if I knew who you are," Pete said then looked at the TARDIS. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't know that I've changed since you last saw me! I'm the Doctor!"

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am. See…." The Doctor said while he tried to take a step toward him, but stopped when the soldier stood in front of him and sighed. "Look, can we go somewhere where I can explain?"

"The only place you're going is a holding cell!" Rose said as she stormed toward him and the Doctor sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Rose Tyler, I am telling you the truth! I am the Doctor!"

"Then you're under arrest!" she said while the Doctor started thinking he was in the wrong universe and glanced over at River, who was gently wiggling her fingers over the handle of her gun.

"Wait, let me ask you something. Did I leave you with my clone?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well I am making it my business. Just tell me. Is my clone here?"

"If you mean is he here here then, no, he isn't."

"Where is he?" the Doctor asked while Pete walked closer and Pete saw the fear in the Doctor's eyes.

"It is you, isn't it?" he asked softly and the Doctor sighed, nodding his head. Pete looked at the soldier then at Rose when he held his hand up and the soldier looked at him. "Put your gun down."

"What?" Rose demanded.

"Do it," Pete said as the soldier lowered the gun and the Doctor smiled. "So, Doctor, what brings you here?"

"Now that is the million quid question, Pete Tyler," the Doctor said then looked back at Amy, Rory and River and gently pointed with his hand toward them. "By the way, this is Amelia Pond, her husband, Rory Williams and this is Professor River Song."

"I don't care who they are," Rose said as she walked toward him and poked a finger in his chest. "You are our prisoner." She then looked at the soldier as she walked to him and looked back at the Doctor. "Take them to holding."

"Now hold on, I'm still in charge here!" Pete said then looked at the soldier and pointed toward the lift to the left. "Please escort the Doctor and his friends to Interrogation Room One."

"Yes, Sir," the soldier said when Rose growled and followed them as they headed for the lift and balled her hand into a fist.

The CCTV cameras followed them while Pete led the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River down the hallway and the Doctor noticed the look on River's face.

"If you don't want to end up back in a prison cell, I suggest you stop wiggling your fingers over your gun," he whispered as she nodded then linked her arms around his arm and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"So, do you trust these people? I know that Torchwood isn't known for their leniency when it comes to aliens," she whispered while looking back at Pete then at Rose and leaned her head closer to his ear. "And that Rose looks like she would shoot first and ask questions later."

"Oi, what's with the whispering?" Rose demanded as she stormed toward them and yanked River away from the Doctor. "One warning, you try anything and you will be killed."

"Rose, stand down!" Pete demanded as she growled then walked back to him and the Doctor sighed, feeling his hearts hurting. He wondered if leaving her behind after she nearly destroyed two universes had turned her into a cold hearted person or did his clone do something to cause her to act this way. He looked back at her, but she only gave him a look that sent daggers into his hearts and he sighed, looking back down the hallway. The guard opened the door when they walked into the interrogation room and the Doctor noticed there was only four chairs and a table in the room. A two way mirror was on the wall to his left as he sat down with his back to the mirror and Amy and Rory sat on the chairs at either head of the table. River stood next to the chair where the Doctor was sitting when Rose closed the door and walked to the table. Pete sat down on the chair across from the Doctor when Rose walked to the table and slammed her hands down on the top of the table, glaring at the Doctor.

"Right, let's get this over with," she said while balling her hands into fists and the Doctor sighed, sitting deeper in the chair. "You say you're the Doctor, yet you don't match any pictures we have of him. So, just who are you?"

"I am the Doctor. I just regenerated," he said, but was slightly stunned that she didn't react.

"Ah, so you admit that you are some sort of alien shape shifter because no HUMAN can do that!"

"That will be enough!" Pete said as she glared at him and he looked at the Doctor. "I am sorry, but until we can confirm your identity, we are going to have to detain you."

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," the Doctor said as Amy, Rory and River looked at him with stunned looks and Pete removed the cell phone from his pocket and started pushing the buttons. "Who are you texting?"

"I'm contacting our alien expert. Maybe he can shed some light on who you really are," he said as Rose rolled her eyes then stood up and brushed her hair from her face.

"Oh, come off it! Why do we need him for? Just lock them up!" she said and Pete looked at her then stood up and locked eyes with her.

"Because that's how we do things," he growled then slammed the cell phone on the table and the cell phone slid to the Doctor, who carefully cupped his hand over the cell phone and pulled the cell phone toward him. Cupping his hand over the screen, the Doctor pouted as he looked at the name on the screen and wondered who Agent Campbell Storm was.

James calmed down as Connie kissed his hair and he snuggled closer, placing his head on her shoulder.

"Want tae talk aboot it?" she asked after taking the tissue box off the night table and gave him some tissues.

"Remember when we first started dating and I told you there were things in my life I couldnae talk aboot?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Well, I need tae tell you aboot them."

"Go on," she said as he sat up on the bed and she moved around to sit in front of him. She could see the pain and worry in his eyes as he sighed and took hold of her hands, wrapping his fingers around hers.

"Um, do you ken what Torchwood is?"

"Aye, they hunt aliens or something like that."

"And you ken that I would go off on those trips without telling you where I'm going?"

"Aye, but you always bring back some poor critter in your arms or in a cage."

"Well, that's just cover because I work for Torchwood," he said then waited for what he said to sink in and she frowned and blinked her eyes a few times.

"You're an alien and a monster hunter?"

"Aye," James said with a nod of his head.

"And you didnae want tae tell me because…?"

"I didn't think you would believe me."

"I don't."

"Then you won't believe the next bit."

"What's the next bit?"

"It had to do with the woman I was in love with before I married you," he said softly as she waited and he sighed, looking down at her fingers.

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Rose Tyler."

"Are you talking aboot Pete Tyler's daughter?" she asked when James' cell phone vibrated and he took the cell phone out of his pocket, looking at the screen. Connie saw the look in his eyes when he placed the cell phone back in his pocket then got off the bed and she watched him walk to the door and leave the room. Frowning, she got off the bed as she left the room then saw him going down the stairs and she leaned on the railing. She watched him heading for the den when she heard the door slam and curled her fingers into tight fists. Sighing, she brushed the hair from her eyes as she headed down the stairs and felt the tears gently rolling down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

River paced back and forth as the Doctor looked at Rose and wanted desperately to go over and talk to her. Rose only glared at him as the Doctor sighed and looked toward the door, wondering where Pete had gone off to. He told them he would be right back, but he hadn't returned and the Doctor saw that River was inching her way toward Rose.

"Don't even try it," Rose said as she drew her gun and pointed it at River.

"I was just going to ask if I could get something to eat. I'm starving," River said with a smug tone in her voice and Rose looked at the guard standing near the door.

"Tell Henderson to go get them something to eat," Rose said as the guard opened the door and stepped out of the room. Rose slowly placed the gun back in the holster then sat down as the Doctor sighed and leaned back in the chair, folding his arms across his chest.

"So, um, how've you been?" he asked as she glared at him and slammed the gun on the top of the table. "Right, guess I'll be shutting up now."

Connie heard James moving around in the den as she walked toward the door and looked inside the room. She watched him while he muttered something then reached into the drawer of the desk and brought out a black box. He placed the black box on the desk when he pressed his thumb on the green plate and a white light moved over his thumb. A small click filled the air as he opened the black box and removed a gold necklace with a round medallion on the end then a leather wristband with a small pad on the top and placed them on the desk.

"You going tae stand there and watch me or are you going tae come in?" he asked when she walked into the den and he turned to face her. She could see the sadness in his eyes as she walked to him and slid her arms around his waist.

"Talk tae me," she whispered as he kissed her lips then smiled and leaned his head forward, placing his forehead against her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and she nodded. "Then believe me when I tell you that I really do hunt aliens and monsters."

"But that sounds so insane."

"Aye, it does," he said as she stroked the hair behind his ear and he smiled at her. "Guess there is only one thing left tae do."

"And that is?"

"You're coming with me," he said and her eyes went wide.

"And where are we going?"

"We're going to Torchwood."

"How are we going tae get there?"

"I'm going to use this," James said as she looked at the leather wrist band then at him and gave him a confused look. "This is a vortex manipulator. A shuttle craft crashed in Culloden a few years ago and a team of field agents found it in a box. There were some other manipulators and, after some testing, it became standard issue. I was given one soon after I joined Torchwood."

"What does it do?"

"It can take me from one place tae another as long as I know where I'm going."

"You're making that up."

"No, I nae making it up," he said while she lifted the medallion off his chest and he looked down at it then at her and she slightly smiled at him.

"And what is this?"

"This is an imager. They found a few of them when they found the vortex manipulators."

"What does it do?"

"It can make me look like anyone."

"Why would you need tae do that?"

"So I can blend in with my surroundings."

"Really?"

"Aye," he said with a nod of his head and she sighed, placing the medallion against his chest.

"Och, I dinnae believe a word of this. But if you need tae convince me then let's get going," she said and he smiled, reached over for the leather wristband and she helped him place the leather wristband on his left wrist.

"Now are you sure that you really want tae do this? I ken that you get motion sick and this isnae going tae be a smooth ride."

"Just get on with it before I change my mind and have you sectioned." He smiled then placed the gold chain around his neck while she held the medallion against his chest and could just feel his heart thundering against her fingers. Kissing her lips, James placed her arms around him then tapped the button as he told her to hold on tightly to him and they vanished in a blue light.

Pete sat at his desk as he looked at the screen and watched River pacing back and forth. The guard had come back from the canteen with food for her, Rory, Amy and the Doctor and Rose sat at the table, glaring at them. Sighing, he placed his elbows on the top of the desk as he placed his head down and tried hard not to cry.

"I think I'm going tae be sick," a woman's voice said as he looked up at saw James and Connie standing just under the CCTV camera and James let her go and tapped the medallion. She blinked her eyes a few times as his appearance changed and he smiled at her, stroking some of her hair behind her ear. His hair was now long and blonde and his eyes were gray. His face was round with a small nose and thin lips and a small scattering of freckles covered his cheeks and nose. His body was lean and muscular and he was wearing jeans, white converse, a Celtic baseball cap and a black t-shirt with the head of Storm Trooper from Star Wars on the front.

"What the hell?" Pete said as James took her hand then walked toward the desk then James turned to the CCTV camera and waved. "Who is she?"

"This is my wife, Connie," James said as Connie leaned against him and James looked from her to Pete and sighed. "Where's the bathroom?" Pete pointed to the door to his right as Connie ran inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Sighing, James walked to the chair when he sit down and Pete glared at him.

"What is she doing here?" Pete asked then winced as Connie threw up behind the door and James sighed, arching the baseball cap back on his head.

"I know that I'm breaking protocol, but she didn't believe me when I told her who I work for."

"You told her what?"

"We don't have secrets in our marriage," James said when Connie came out of the bathroom when she walked to James and he stood up, allowing her to sit down. He handed her a small roll of mints as she took one then placed the mint in her mouth and he gently kissed her cheek.

"You're Pete Tyler," she said after tucking the mint between her teeth and gum and he nodded. She then looked at James and he smiled at her. "You really dated his daughter?"

"You told her about that?" Pete asked with wide eyes.

"I was going to when you called me," James sighed and Connie realized that he wasn't using his accent.

"Well," Pete said as he looked at Connie and she took hold of James' hand, wrapping her fingers around his fingers. "Yes, they were together, but I wouldn't call it dating."

"Then what would you call it?"

"I am afraid that it's complicated. Let's say that it didn't work out and James had to leave," he said and Connie nodded, squeezing James' fingers.

"Is it true? Is Big Blue here?" James asked and Pete slowly nodded his head.

"What is Big Blue?" Connie asked and felt a little angry when they didn't answer her and James sighed, looking at the floor.

"I want to go see her."

"Don't you want to see…?" Pete asked and James shook his head while Connie stood up and James looked at the door.

"Not just yet," he said as Pete stood up then walked to them and they headed for the door. Opening the door, Pete led the way as they left the office and James held Connie's hand in his. It took a few minutes to arrive at Storage Level Seven as they walked down the hallway and James glanced up at the CCTV cameras. A guard sat at the desk near the large metal doors when she stood up and saluted Pete and Pete smiled, nodding his head. Pete walked to the control pad as he placed his hand on the scanner and the green light moved of his palm. The large metal doors opened as they walked inside the room and the lights hummed as they clicked on. The walls were stark white with shelves stacked with boxes and crates and larger boxes and crates sat on the floor. At the center of the room sat the TARDIS and James felt his heart slamming against his chest. Walking slowly toward the TARDIS, he noticed that the exterior was newer and he wondered if this was really the Doctor's TARDIS. He stood in front of the outer doors when he placed his hand against the wood and felt a soft vibration against the palm of his hand.

"Well?" Pete asked as James looked back at him and gently moved his fingers over the wood.

"I'm not…" James said when one of the outer doors opened and he slid inside then opened the inner door, closing the outer door behind him.

"Where are you going?" Connie asked as he turned to face her and leaned on the doorframe.

"I'm going in there."

"But it's just a police call box."

"Yeah, it is. Now stay here with Director Tyler and I'll be right back." Walking inside the control room, James was stunned on how much the control room had changed while walking toward the console and placed his hands on the top of the console. He slowly closed his eyes when he felt something move through his mind and tears gently rolled down his face. He took the gold necklace and the baseball cap off as he placed them on the console then looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Hello, Old Girl."

The warm blast of air moved through his hair as James walked slowly around the console then walked down the ramp and looked at the swing. He sat on the swing as he kicked his legs so the swing moved back and forth and closed his eyes. He could see the fire flickering around him and Donna as she remarked that he was naked and wanted to laugh at the blush that moved across Donna's cheeks. She did look away as he got up and headed for the wardrobe room to get dressed. He didn't care that he was wearing a maroon shirt under the blue suit as he walked back into the control room and stormed outside. He was angry, he would admit that much, and all he wanted to do was the last thing the Doctor was thinking. True, he was also thinking about Rose, but getting rid of the Daleks once and for all was also on his mind. Ok, he shouldn't have killed all of them. He could have thought of something else, but he was so mad. He also wondered if being mad at the Sycorax for harming Rose and the others might have had a part in his anger and getting chopped off didn't put him in a good mood either. He used to tease himself about knowing that and put it down to some sort of freaky, genetic memory and he softly smiled, kicking his legs some more to make the swing go higher.

"Och, dinnae worry, I won't kick you," he whispered as the swing went higher and higher until his feet nearly touched the metal and he smiled. The swing slowed down as he got off the swing and patted the metal. "Right, do you have any idea what's going on? Why is the Doctor here?"

The warm air moved through his hair when he saw a hologram image of him standing in front of him and James blinked his eyes, tiling his head to one side. He walked closer as he looked at the hologram then up at the bottom of the console and thought for a few minutes.

"Are you telling me that he came for…me?" he asked and the hologram nodded. "Wait, did he really come for me or did you?" The warm air blew through his hair as he patted the metal then walked up the ramp and headed for the doors. "Then I guess I should go make sure they don't cut him up into little pieces."

"James?" Connie asked when he saw her standing at the doorway and her eyes went wide when she saw the inside of the TARDIS. "What?"

"It's alright," he said as he held his hand out and she slowly walked toward him.

"What is this?" she asked as he held her in his arms then felt a warm blast of air move through her hair and he held her head to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again as she looked up at him then nodded her head and placed her hands on his chest. "Then wait just a little longer and I will tell you everything."

"Can you start with…" she said as she waved her hand in the air and he smiled, nodding his head.

"So, are you ready for more weirdness?" he asked as she softly laughed and buried her face in his chest. "Is that an aye?

"Aye," she said softly as he kissed her lips and she walked out of the TARDIS. He watched her go then headed for the door when a blast of cold air blew around him and he looked over at the console while a light shimmered on the gold necklace and baseball cap. Laughing, he walked back to the console when he picked up the gold necklace and baseball cap off the console then placed them on and turned, heading for the doors and walked out of the TARDIS.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Pete had stopped off at the security to provide Connie with a security badge as they walked down the hallway and James swung her hand back and forth. She smiled at him as they walked toward the lift doors and Pete pushed the button. The lift doors opened as they walked inside the lift and Pete pushed the button on the panel. The lift doors closed while James held Connie to his side and she placed her head against his arm. The lift doors opened a few minutes later as they walked down the hallway when Pete opened the door and they went inside the observation room. The two way mirror was to the right as Connie looked at the screens sitting on the table and the young woman sitting at the table and the computers made little beeping sounds. Pete walked to the two way mirror as he looked at Rose, Rory, Amy, Rive and the Doctor and James stood next to him. He couldn't see the Doctor's face as he looked at Pete and titled his head to one side.

"Is he in there?" James asked.

"Yeah," Pete said.

"Who are you talking aboot?" Connie asked.

"I'm talking about the man who owns that police call box in storage," James said then turned, headed for the door and opened the door, looking back at them. "Stay here, ok?"

"Alright," she said as he left the room while Pete placed a hand on her shoulder and she sighed, looking at Rose and blinked. "Is that Rose?"

"Yes," Pete said softly.

"If you dinnae mind me asking, why does James have tae be in disguise? Is that how he looked when they met?"

"No, he looked like he normally does."

"Then why?"

"It's for his safety. If he went in there looking like he normally does, she'd kill him," he said as Connie's eyes went wide and she balled her hand into a fist.

Rose was losing whatever patience she had as she slammed her hands on the top of the table and growled at the Doctor. No one noticed the door opening as the guard looked at James and Rose stood up, glaring at him.

"Well, it's about time!" she snarled as James looked at her and arched the baseball cap back.

"And hello to you, too," he said as Rory leaned toward Amy and glanced over at James.

"Who's the kid?" he whispered as James looked at him then smiled and walked closer, holding his hand out.

"Agent Campbell Storm," he said as they shook hands and he smiled sweetly at Amy, who held her hand out and shook hands with him.

"I'm Amy and this is my husband, Rory," she said and James nodded.

"Well, you two seem human enough," he teased and Rose rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Do you mind? This IS my interrogation!" she said and James looked at her then held his hands up, backing away from Rory and Amy.

"Fine, just trying to be nice," he said then looked over at the Doctor and blinked. Even though the TARDIS was the TARDIS, he wondered if this was his Doctor or was he…? Could he be the Master?

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said as James walked closer and wiggled his finger for the Doctor to stand up. Standing up, the Doctor looked at James when he walked closer and James thought for a split second that he saw recognition in his eyes. James stood in front of him when he slowly reached his hands toward the Doctor's head then grunted when River pushed him out of the way and stood in front of the Doctor.

"Keep your hands off of him!" she snarled as Rose and the guard drew their guns and pointing the guns at River.

"Stand down!" Pete's voice said from behind the two way mirror as James looked at the two way mirror and smiled, sticking his tongue out at him. "Knock it off."

"Ah, can't I have some fun?" James asked as he turned around and looked at Rose and the guard. "Better do as he says."

They watched as Rose and the guard put the guns away when James walked to River and titled his head to one side. She locked eyes with him when her face softened and she reached up and touched his cheek. He knew that he should have stopped her, but something seemed to tell him that he should let her touch him and she smiled softly at him. She moved back as he barely nodded his head and stood in front of the Doctor. The Doctor wondered what was going on when James placed his fingers on either side of the Doctor's head and looked deeply into his eyes.

"_Dinnae worry. I nae going tae hurt you," _James thought as the Doctor blinked his eyes a few times then placed his fingers on either side of James' head and James felt the Doctor slowly enter his mind.

"_It is you, isn't it?" _the Doctor thought as James tilted the Doctor's head forward and they touched foreheads.

"_Aye, it's me."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here tae make sure Rose doesn't turn you into alien chow."_

"_What happened to her? How did she turn into this, well, ice queen? Did you do something to her?"_

"_No."_

"_Why don't I believe you?"_

"_I sure you dinnae, but you have to trust me because she will kill you if she finds out you're really you."_

"_So what's with the disguise?"_

"_I wish I could tell you. Let's just say it's for my own safety that I have to look like this."_

"_What do you mean?" _the Doctor looked at him when he saw James slightly wince when he glanced over at Rose. _"Tell me, please."_

"_I cannae tell you here," _James thought then let go and looked at Rose, who was loudly strumming her fingers on the desk.

"So, is he the Doctor or not?" she demanded.

"Yeah, he is, and I need to talk to him in private," James said as Rose's eyes went wide and she stormed closer, balling her hands into fists.

"No, he isn't going anywhere!" she screamed as she grabbed him and felt something under his shirt. "What?" She reached into his shirt when she took out the gold chain and looked at the medallion. "What is this?"

"Let go!" James shouted when she removed the gold necklace, knocking the baseball cap off his head, and stood back, watching him change form. She staggered back a bit as her eyes grew dark and she wrapped her fingers around the gold chain so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"YOU!" she growled as James moved toward the two way mirror when she stormed to the guard and pointed to the door. The guard left the room when she stood near the panel near the door and they looked at her. Before anyone could move, she hit the red button on the panel as she jumped up onto the table near the door and blue bolts of electricity came up from the floor, making Amy, Rory, James, River and the Doctor scream.

"NO!" Connie and Pete shouted from behind the two way mirror as he held onto her to keep her from running into the next room and she placed her face against his chest. Rose let go of the red button as she walked to the two way mirror after stepping over the Doctor's body and glared at Pete then kicked the Doctor in the chest. She headed for the door when she opened the door and several guards came into the room. She gave Pete a smug look while the guards carried the Doctor, James, Amy, River and Rory out of the room and Pete gently rubbed Connie's back.

"Where is she taking them?" Connie demanded as she shoved him and Pete saw the anger in her eyes.

"She took them to holding," he said as he sighed then balled his hands into fist and headed for the door. "But I will be damned if she is going to do anything to them."

River moaned as she opened her eyes and noticed she was lying on a metal bunk. The metal bunk was bolted to the wall as she sat up and rubbed her face with her hands. She looked over at the shatterproof glass in front of the cell as she walked to the glass and placed her fingers through the holes in the glass. She tried to see where Amy, Rory and the Doctor were as she sighed then realized that they had taken her gun and vortex manipulator and stalked back to the bunk, sitting down. She then heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the hallway when Pete and Connie appeared in front of the glass and River got off the bunk, storming to the glass.

"Once I get out of here, you are a dead man!" she growled and Pete sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Calm down," Pete said as he pushed the button then the shatter proof glass slid into the wall and River burst out of the cell, slamming Pete against the wall.

"Where's the Doctor?" she demanded as she rammed her forearm against Pete's throat and Connie grabbed hold of her arm, trying to get her to let go of Pete.

"Leave him alone!" Connie shouted and River looked at her with a confuse look on her face.

"Who are you?"

"Look, never mind her. Will you let go of me so I'll take you to him? Pete asked as River let go and he coughed a few times while rubbing his throat.

"Why didn't anyone try to stop me from killing you?"

"Because they know I can take care of myself. If you were a real threat, you'd be dead by now. Lucky for me you were holding back, eh?" Pete teased as she laughed and they went around the corner while the CCTV camera followed them.

"Rory, wake up!" Amy shouted as she shook Rory then sighed and sat against the wall. She had woken up to find Rory lying on the floor and she wasn't sure if he was breathing or not. He had taken the brunt of the electricity when he pushed her out of the way and she hoped that he was alright. Rory gasped for air when he moaned and she crawled across the floor and held him in her arms, rocking him back and forth.

"This is getting old," Rory sighed as she softly laughed then lifted his face toward hers and kissed his lips. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I don't know," Amy said as they looked at the shatterproof glass and Rory placed his head on her shoulder.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," River said as she appeared in front of the glass and they looked at each other with stunned looks on their faces.

"You got away?" Amy asked as she got off the floor while Rory grunted after she dropped him to the floor and she smiled, shrugging her shoulders. Rory sat back up while River tried to not laugh and Amy walked to the shatter proof glass.

"It turns out that the head honcho isn't a bad bloke after all," River said as she stood back and Pete and Connie walked closer to the glass. "Mind letting them out?"

"Wait, where is the Doctor?" Amy asked while Rory got off the floor and walked to Amy, standing next to her.

"You were dead, again, weren't you?" River teased as Pete and Connie gave her a confused look and Rory sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," Rory said then looked at Pete and Pete pushed the button on the panel. The glass moved back into the wall as they left the cell and he placed his hands behind his back, rocking slightly on his heels.

"I am so sorry about all this," Pete said.

"What I don't get is why she's acting like such a bitch," Amy said and Pete sighed, looking down at his feet.

"She wasn't always like this. According to her mother, Rose was a very caring and loving person. It was after the stars went out and the Doctor brought her and James back here that she changed."

"Is James that guy in the interrogation room?" Rory asked.

"Yes, and we have tae find him and the Doctor before Rose does something tae them," Connie said and they looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"And you are?" Amy asked.

"I'm James' wife, Connie."

"Ah, well, where are the Doctor and James?" Amy asked.

"I have an idea, but we have to hurry. Who knows what she's going to do now that she has both of them," Pete said.

"You mean she might kill them?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Pete said as they nodded and he silently prayed that Rose hadn't done anything to either James or the Doctor and started running down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The sound of screaming woke James as he opened his eyes and blinked. The white ceiling was blurry as he blinked until his eyes came into focus and he felt the cold tingle of metal on his wrists and ankles. He lifted his head when he saw that he was covered with a sheet to his waist and lowered his head, looking at the ceiling. Looking to his left, he saw the Doctor lying on the metal table and the sheet covering him to his waist had come undone and his right leg stuck out from under the sheet. He was covered in a film of sweat as he breathed hard and fast through his nose and glanced over at him. James could just see the cuts and burn marks on the Doctor's skin as some of the cuts bled a bit and James felt his heart slamming against his ribs.

"Can you hear me?" James whispered when he heard the sound of rubber snapping and looked up, seeing Rose standing over him. She was wearing surgical clothing and rubber gloves as she smiled wickedly at him and he balled his hands into fists.

"I'm afraid that he can't answer you at the moment," she said as she moved closer and some of her hair tickled his bare chest. "He was a bad boy and had to be punished. You remember being punished, yeah?"

"Aye, I remember," James said as she stood up then laughed and brushed the hair from her face.

"Good, I thought for a moment that you forgot," she said and he sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"No, I still have nightmares," he said then looked over at the Doctor and saw the Doctor looking back at him.

"What are you looking at?" she shouted as she walked to the other table then slammed her hands on either side of the Doctor's head, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I'm just trying to figure out who's in there," he said and she gave him a confused look.

"What are you on about?"

"I know Rose and she would never harm anyone. Let alone the man she loves."

"He isn't a man!"

"Yeah, he is. So, fess up. Who are you?" the Doctor asked as he arched his eyebrow and slightly winced. He watched while she moved closer until her lips were near his ear and she smiled.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh, come on, be a sport! Tell me!"

"Well, Darling, let's just say I have a lot more skin than the last time you saw me," she whispered while the Doctor blinked his eyes a few times and thought for a few seconds. His eyes went wide as she smiled at him and a cold chill ran through his body.

"Wait, are you Cassandra?"

"Yes, but not the Cassandra from this universe."

"No, I remember seeing Rose when she came back. I knew immediately that it was her. That's why I ran to her!"

"Yes, you ran to her like a love starved puppy. I mean, please, if you had taken time to realize that something was amiss then you would have seen that robot thing."

"You mean the dalek?"

"If that's what it's called. I do admit a part of her did come through when you got shot, so the person you were talking to was her. Then we went inside the box of yours and you started glowing. I had no idea what was going on, so I let her stay a little bit longer to see what you were up to. Then you shot some sort of light into this little jar with, ugh, that hand inside it."

"That hand was me," James said.

"Ah, so that's where you came from!" Rose said as James glared at her and she pouted, looking at the Doctor. "Still not sure on how you cloned yourself, but it was a great trick."

"Let Rose go, Cassandra!" the Doctor said and Rose smiled, stroking his cheek.

"No can do. Anyway, if you are so interested in how I got here, my universe's version of you tried to talk me out of letting his Rose go while we were at that dreadful hospital…."

"You mean the hospital run by the Sisters of Plenitude?"

"Yes, I knew those cats were up to something and I took over Rose to find out what it was. Afterwards, he wanted me to give her back, but I refused. I ran out of the room when I crashed into this Rose and, well, one is good as the other, and I went inside her. Imagine my surprise when she vanished and we ended up in your universe. She fought a good fight, I will give her that, but eventually I won and took over this body. I knew that you would be clever enough to figure out it wasn't her, so I hid myself inside her mind and found out all these juicy, little secrets. She did love you, you know. The thing was she was getting tired of waiting for you to tell her. I used that to my advantage and needled her into realizing that you were nothing but trouble and she should use that anger to get rid of you. What I didn't expect was you to drop her off on that beach and leave me stranded with a copy. Oh, it was my idea for her to ask what you said at the end of the stupid message and kiss that one when he whispered that he loved her," Rose said as she looked at James and James sighed then looked at the ceiling. "After that it was just a matter of egging her on until she became the cold hearted bitch you see today."

"But that didn't give you the right to torture James!"

"Oh, well, seeing that I was stranded here, I decided to have some fun with him. I mean he did kill those robot things and that horrid creature. He had to be punished."

"And that's nae the only thing you did, is it?" James growled as she glared at him then he turned his head and looked at the Doctor. "She not only punished me. She also….!" Rose covered his nose and mouth with her hand as she leaned closer and he could feel her breath on his face.

"You say one more word, Clone Boy, and I will kill you," she growled and James glared at her.

"_What did she do?" _the Doctor thought.

"_She raped me!" _James thought as tears pricked the corners of his eyes and Rose moved her hand away.

"Now I think it's time for me to have a little fun," Rose said when she picked up the scalpel when the door opened and Rose yelped after someone shot the scalpel out of her hand. Blood rolled down her wrist as she reached down to pick the scalpel off the floor, but whoever it was that shot the scalpel out of her hand fired the gun again and the scalpel skittered across the floor, sliding under the cabinet behind her. The Doctor and James looked over at the door while Rose held her wrist in her hand and River leaned on the doorframe with her gun in her hand.

"Hello," she said as Rose growled and River pushed off the doorframe, walking to the metal table while pointing her gun at Rose. "Now be a good girl and let them go."

"No!" Rose shouted when Pete, Connie, Amy, Rory and four security guards ran into the room and the guards stood on either side of River, pointing the guns at Rose.

"Let them go!" Pete said while Rose glared at them when she reached for the scalpel off the tray then jumped as River fired her gun and the tray flew into the air, scattering the surgical instruments on the floor.

"Cassandra!" James shouted as she looked at him while he sighed and tears rolled gently down his cheeks.

"Who's Cassandra?" Pete asked.

"I am!" Rose said as Pete's eyes went wide and she looked at James, who looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Let me up," James said.

"No!" she shouted, thumping her fist on his stomach and he bellowed.

"Please," he asked with sad puppy dog eyes as she sighed then unbuckled the metal straps and James slowly sat up, wrapping the sheet around his waist. He carefully slid off the metal table when he tied the end of the sheet then looked at her, tilting his head to one side. "I forgive you."

"What?"

"I forgive you. I dinnae care you tortured me. I do care that you raped me, but I just want you tae let Rose go. Please, she doesnae deserve this," James said as Rose looked at him with a blank look on her face then spit, hitting him in his left eye. Sighing, he wiped the spit away while she smirked at him and he growled, balling his hand into a fist.

"He wouldn't," Amy whispered to Rory when James roared then punched Rose in the face and she gasped, crumbling to the floor. "He would."

"James!" Connie shouted as she ran to him and he half turned around and she placed her arms around him, looking down at Rose. Rose glared at them when the security guards ran to her and one of the security guards pinned Rose to the floor and handcuffed her.

"Get off me!" Rose shouted when the security guard hauled her to her feet and she growled, looking at James and Connie. "This isn't over!"

"Aye, it is," James said as she looked at Connie then smiled and stood straighter with a smug look on her face.

"Has he told you what he really is, Blondie?" she asked and Connie gave her a confused look. "Oh, he hasn't! Well let me enlighten you. He isn't human. He isn't even a person. He is a clone! And not just any clone! He's his clone!"

"Who are you talking aboot?" Connie asked.

"I'm talking about that bastard over there!" Rose hollered as Connie looked back at the Doctor then back at Rose and frowned. "He's an alien called a Time Lord and can travel in space and time. We met when I was working at a department store and was being chased by store dummies that came alive."

"You're lying!" Connie shouted and Rose laughed.

"No, I'm not! Ask him if you don't believe me! Go on! Ask him!" Rose shouted while Pete walked to James and Connie held James tightly around his waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked and James, sighed, looked at Rose, and gently nodded his head. "Get her out of here." The guards pushed Rose toward the door while Pete sighed then followed then out of the room and James looked at Connie then sighed, looking at the floor.

"Was she lying? Are you really his clone?" Connie asked.

"No, she wasnae lying and, aye, I am his clone," James said with a nod of his head.

"And you're some sort of alien time traveler?" she asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"And that police call box is…? Is that your ship?"

"Yes."

"And you just abandoned him here like some sort of unwanted puppy?"

"Yes," the Doctor said when she let go of James and James looked at her with tears rolling down his face.

"Connie…" he said softly while she looked from him to the Doctor then ran out of the room and James sighed, looking at the door. The Doctor walked closer when he placed his hand on James' shoulder, but James shoved his hand away then sank to the floor, locked his arms around his legs and placed his head on down.

The door to Interrogation Room Two slammed opened as Pete shoved Rose into the room and the four security guards followed them into the room. Rose smiled at them as she walked to the table then sat down and Pete walked closer, slamming his hands on the top of the table.

"Right, I am only going to say this once. Who are you?"

"I am Lady Cassandra O'Brien, the last human."

"What?"

"Oh, Darling, get a clue. I am the last of the human race."

"How did you get here?"

"I really do hate repeating myself. I was in my universe when my Doctor wanted me to leave his Rose. The thing was, Sweet Cheeks, I didn't want to. So, in order to save my own skin, as it were, I jumped from that Rose into this one. She then jumped to your Doctor's universe and I played a very clever game of hide and seek. What I didn't count on was how easy it was to make this Rose turn on not only the Doctor, but you, her dear, sweet mummy and that wimp of a clone of his," Rose said with a grin and Pete growled, balling his hands into fists.

"Get out of her!"

"Oh, sorry, no can do. I'm afraid she's long gone and all that's left is me."

"And you admit that you not only have you murdered my daughter, but you also tortured and raped a Torchwood agent!"

"Yes, but I don't understand what the fuss is about. He calls it torture and rape. I call it having fun," Rose said while twirling some of her hair around her fingers and Pete sighed, strumming his fingers on the table.

"Take her to holding," he sighed as the security guards walked to Rose and she stood up, walking toward Pete. She blew him a kiss as the security guards led her out of the room and Pete sat down at the table, placed his arms on top of the table, placed his head down and started crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Connie wasn't sure how she got back to Storage Level Seven as the guard looked at her and she sighed while looking at the door. Sensing there was something wrong, he let her into the room as she nodded then half ran to the TARDIS and was shocked to find the doors unlocked. She slid inside as she closed the doors when she walked to the console, sank onto the jump seat and placed her face in her hands. The warm blast of air moved through her hair as she sighed then looked up at the time rotor moving behind the glass when she felt something telling her to turn and she stood up, seeing the light coming from the hallway. Carefully she walked out of the control room as she walked down the hallway and the lights on the walls showed her where to go. Going around the corner, Connie saw a light go on in one of the rooms as she walked toward the doorway and felt the warm blast of air leading her toward the room. Walking inside the room, she noticed the cream color walls and ceiling and the hard wood floor as the lights flickered on and she walked around the room. On the walls were framed paintings, sketches and portraits as she looked at the wall to floor mural of an alien landscape and she was stunned by the beauty of it.

"Gallifrey?" she whispered while reading the plaque under the frame then walked on and looked at some of the statues sitting at the center of the room. One of the statues was of Rose dressed as a Greek goddess as Connie frowned then flipped two fingers at the statue and smiled. She thought she heard a soft giggle as she walked on when she stood in front of portrait of a young girl wearing a silver cat suit and silver boots sitting on a stone bench next to a young boy wearing a white cotton shirt, a tan, sheep skin lined vest, a sporran, a kilt and tan boots and they smiled at her. Reading the plaque under the frame, she looked at the portrait again and frowned, tilting her head to one side. "Who are Jamie and Zoe?

Shrugging her shoulders, Connie walked on when a light came on in the back of the room and she slowly walked closer, going inside a smaller room. The only things in the room were ten framed portraits as she walked to the first portrait and looked at the man in the portrait. Walking by the rest of the portraits, she stopped at the last one as she looked at James smiling at her then sighed, feeling the pricks of tears in her eyes.

"Oh, come on. Don't cry," a voice said when she turned around, but no one was behind her and she shrugged, looking back at the portrait. She jumped when the portrait blinked his brown eyes and she backed up a few feet. "There is no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you. I mean how can I? I'm just a portrait."

"You…you talked," she finally said and the portrait smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird, right? Well, not so weird if you've read the Harry Potter books. Some of those portraits talked. I really loved those books."

"What is this place?"

"This is, or was, my art gallery. I did most of the art work myself."

"And this room is?"

"I made this room so I could, well, talk to myself as it were. It helps when something is really up and I need other options. Do I listen to myself? Not all the time, but it does help getting a second opinion every now and then."

"I have lost my mind."

"Nah, I don't think so. Have you?"

"Well, I am standing here talking tae a portrait."

"True. So, tell me, what's wrong?"

"I just found out that my husband isn't who or what he said he is," she sighed and the portrait tilted his head to one side.

"And your husband is?"

"He's…well, he's you. I mean he looks like you. I mean…Och, I dinnae ken what he is," she said as the portrait blinked a few times while thinking then looked at her and his eyes went wide.

"Are you talking about my clone?"

"Yes,"

"Wait, I left him with Rose."

"No, you didnae, you left him with someone else."

"What?"

"It turns out she is some creature called Cassandra and…."

"Wait, that can't be. Cassandra is gone."

"Well she must have found a way tae come back and took over Rose."

"I would have known if she had."

"Och, I dinnae ken how she did it, but she did and you left her here with my husband. She took her frustrations out on him, she tortured him and…" she said and the portrait tilted his head to one side.

"What did she do?"

"She raped him!" Connie said as the tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"No, that doesn't make sense. Cassandra did a lot of things, but I don't think she would resort to that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she just wanted to preserve the human race. Well, her idea of what was human. I told her that the human race is always evolving. At the end, I think she finally realized that I was right and accepted it. But why is she acting like this?" the portrait said then thought for a few seconds and his eyes went wide. "Yes, that's it! She must be from this universe!"

"But why would she hate you?"

"Well, I might have had something to do with those people dying when the Cybermen attacked. Rose was there as well. That's how she could have met her. She must have been at the other Jackie's birthday party. But, wait, if that's true, then she was still in her own body. If that's the case, then who is she? Is she from another universe? If so, then the question is how she got into Rose?"

"I dinnae ken, but now it all make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"James was always skittish when it came tae talking aboot his past. He said he had secrets and told me he would tell me aboot them someday. He was also so scared the first time we had sex. I thought was because he was a virgin, but he wouldnae let me touch him for the longest time. He didnae want tae tell me why and I had tae come up with trust games tae ease him into it."

"Did he finally tell you?"

"He was telling me when he got this text and we came here."

"Where are we?"

"We're at Torchwood." she said with a sad smile and softly laughed. "I never guessed that my husband was hunting monsters and aliens. It sounds like I'm married to someone working for Interpol. What I don't understand is what she told me. She said you're a Time Lord and can travel through time and space."

"Yep, I am, or I was."

"But that's impossible."

"Yeah, it sounds impossible, but it's true. I come, uh, came from a planet called Gallifrey."

"There is a mural outside called Gallifrey."

"Yeah, I painted it."

"It's lovely."

"Thanks," the portrait said as she looked at the other portraits and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Who are these other men? Were they the former owners?"

"Uh, no, they're me."

"What?"

"Ok, see, Time Lords can do this neat trick. If they're seriously ill or wounded, they can do something called regeneration. That means our molecular structure starts killing off the old body, healing the wounds or illness, and we grow an entirely different body."

"Again, that's impossible."

"For a human to do it, yeah, but not for a Time Lord," the portrait said as she walked back to the first portrait, turned at looked at the last one.

"So this is you?"

"Yeah, that's my first life," the portrait said as she walked to the next one and gently smiled.

"This one looks like my Uncle Dougal."

"That's my second life," the portrait said as she walked to the next portrait and titled her head to one side.

"He looks so serious."

"Yeah, he was, but he also had a gentle side," the portrait said and she moved to the next one.

"He's all hair and teeth," Connie whispered and a soft giggle came from behind her.

"Yeah, but he's also the one that lasted the longest. Can't remember why though," the portrait said and she moved to the next one. "Ah, that's my favorite one."

"_I can see why. He's very handsome," _she thought and walked to the next portrait.

"Uh…."

"Right, moving on," the portrait said as she softly laughed and stood in front of the next one.

"This one looks like he loved getting into trouble."

"Yep," the portrait said while popping the "p" and she moved to the next one.

"He looks so sad," she said softly and the portrait sighed, half closing his eyes.

"That was when I lost my home world."

"What happened?"

"There was a war and we lost," the portrait said in a tone of voice she recognized. James got that tone when he didn't want to talk about something and she moved on to the next portrait. "That's what I looked like when I realized that I loved Rose."

"Was she there when you changed?"

"Yeah, though she didn't like me much at first."

"Why?"

"I think I scared her. It's one thing to hear about regeneration. It's another thing all together to see it happening right before your eyes," the portrait said while she walked back to the portrait as the portrait looked at her and softly smiled.

"But how did you end up looking like the Doctor that's with my husband?"

"That's a long and boring story. Anyway, I used to travel from one place to another, from one time to another, and used to have companions traveling with me. One of them was Rose and I loved her more than I could say. I couldn't tell her that because I knew I couldn't have a lasting relationship with her. When I made my clone…"

"His name is James," she said and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"James?"

"Aye, his full name is James Robert McCrimmon," she said and he softly laughed. "What?"

"That was the name of my dearest companion," he sighed and she thought back to the portrait of the young boy in the kilt and smiled,

"Was that Jamie?"

"Yeah," the portrait said with a warm smile.

"Can you please tell me how James was…born?" she asked and the portrait told her about the

Sycorax, the sword fight, how he lost his right hand, who Jack Harkness and Martha Jones were, getting the hand back only to lose it to the Master, who the Master was then the rest of the story and Connie gave him a totally confused look.

"I've lost you."

"No, It just seems so impossible."

"Yeah, anyway, when James was "born", I realized that I had a way for me to have the life I wanted with Rose and left them behind."

"But it wasn't her. It was Cassandra pretending to be her."

"Yeah," the portrait sighed and she could see the sadness in his eyes. "So, where is he?"

"He's with…well, he's with you."

"And you're here because you don't know if you want to stay with James now that you know who and what he is?"

"No, I want tae stay with him, but I'm having trouble wrapping my head around all this."

"And when you do get your head wrapped around all this?"

"I dinnae ken what I want tae do."

"Let me ask you this. Do you still love him?" the portrait asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Aye," she said with a nod of her head.

"Then does it matter who or what he is or where he came from? Are you willing to walk away and never look back? Can you?" the portrait asked as she blinked her eyes a few times then walked away and the portrait frowned, tilting his head to one side. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going tae go tell my husband that I love him and I dinnae care who or what he is then we're going tae go home and shag each other silly!" she said as her footsteps faded and the portrait softly smiled.

"Molto bene," the portrait said then softly laughed and the lights slowly dimmed in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

River helped the Doctor off the metal table as she wrapped the sheet around him and Amy sat on the floor with James. Neither of them had said a word as Rory tried to find a first aid kit when they heard someone coming and Amy smiled, seeing Connie standing in the doorway. The TARDIS had given her a first aid kit as she walked to Rory, handing the first aid kit to him, then walked to James and knelt on the floor in front of him.

"Jamie?" she asked softly when James looked up at her and she held her arms out. He nearly tackled her to the floor when she wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head, gently rocking him back and forth.

"I am so sorry," he whispered as she kissed his hair then helped him stand up and they looked at the Doctor, who was fiddling with the edge of the sheet. The Doctor sighed as James walked closer then smiled and held Connie to his side.

"So, will someone please tell me what just happened?" Amy asked as the Doctor tucked the edge of the sheet in some more and leaned against the metal bed.

"Well, Pond, it turns out that an old enemy of mine has killed the only woman I would ever love," the Doctor said and looked at River. "And you knew, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," River said and the Doctor glared at her.

"Yes, you do. You knew full well that Rose had been taken over by Cassandra and that is why you've been acting like a jealous girlfriend, which you are not!"

"If I did, and I am not saying that I did or not know, then, yes, I did suspect that Rose wasn't who she said she was."

"But how did she end up in Rose?" Rory asked as he walked closer and brought a stool with wheels with him. The Doctor sat down as Rory started cleaning the wound above the Doctor's right eyebrow and placed a plaster over the wound.

"Ouch," the Doctor grimaced then sighed and looked at the others. "Well, Rose had used a device that allowed her to cross from one universe to another, in hope of finding her way back to me, when she came across a universe where Cassandra had taken over that universe's Rose after that universe's version of me tried to get her to let his Rose go."

"But who was Cassandra?" Amy asked.

"Cassandra was the last, pure human, you see, and had her brain and her eyes and some of her skin preserved and lived mostly as a stretched piece of hide," the Doctor said and Rory shivered.

"The last time Rose and I saw her, she used a device to allow her brain to enter Rose's body and that's what this Cassandra did. The interesting thing was Cassandra's mind could jump from one body to another, including mine, and she jumped into Rose just as Rose jumped to my universe and ended up taking her over. I believe that Rose fought a good fight, but Cassandra won and I am afraid Rose is gone," the Doctor said then sighed and Rory patted the Doctor's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"No, but I will ask Pete if I can take her to the TARDIS and do some tests."

"And if it turns out that Rose is gone?" Connie asked as the Doctor looked at her and sighed, half closing his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Not to sound crass, but can we go?" River asked as the Doctor glared at her and Rory closed the first aid kit, handing it to Amy. The Doctor stood up when he looked down at the sheet then looked at James and James smiled, pulling Connie against his bare chest.

"I think we should go find our clothes first. Unless we want people thinking we're going to a toga party," the Doctor said with a grin as they laughed and James rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Follow me. I think I ken where they are," James said as he headed for the door then turned around and looked at them. Amy held onto Rory while River held onto the Doctor and James sensed the friendship between them.

"_You ok?" _the Doctor thought.

"_Aye, was just wondering where I fit in. Am I a friend or…"_

"_Oh, you're more than that. You're family. Now can we get going? I'm cold, though that normally doesn't bother me, and River is also giving me a look that is making me feel REALLY uncomfortable."_

Half smiling, James nodded his head as they left the room and Connie slid her arm around his waist while they headed down the hallway.

The doors opened as they walked into the control room and Connie still was amazed at how big the TARDIS was on the inside. Rory and the Doctor went to the medical bay while Amy and River went to make some tea and James stood near the console, watching Connie walking around the control room.

"So, um, do you want tae go home?" he asked and she saw the hurt look on his face.

"Aye, unless you dinnae want tae."

"Eh?" he asked as she walked to him and slid her arms around his waist.

"What, do you think just because I find out that my husband is the clone of a man that can travel through space and time that I wouldnae want tae go with him if he wants tae go off chasing monsters and who knows what else?" she asked and his heart slammed hard and fast in his chest.

"But…"

"I married you for better or for worse, aye?"

"Aye," he said with a nod of his head.

"Well then I guess you're stuck with me."

"That's good. I thought I lost you."

"Nah, I just needed time tae get my head wrapped around all this. Lucky for me I had a little help."

"You did? Who helped you?"

"You did. Well, the Doctor did. I mean it was this portrait of him," she said then told him about her conversion with the portrait of the Doctor's tenth life and James' eyes went wide.

"Blimey."

"And he is right, you ken. I couldn't see myself walking away from all this. I love you too much," she said as she kissed his lips when they heard someone clapping and turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway. James held Connie in front of him while the Doctor walked to the console and leaned on the edge of the console, smiling at them. Rory had helped him use the tissue regenerator to heal the wound over his right eyebrow as he brushed his fringe out of his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I figured that you were the type of woman that goes with the flow the moment I laid eyes on you," he said and Connie softly smiled as he looked at James and titled his head to one side. "Are you coming with me?"

"Do you want me tae come with you?" James asked.

"Of course I do! You are my, um, what are you?"

"Well, seeing that he came from you, he's your son," Connie said and James softly laughed, kissing her neck.

"He looks a little too young tae be my dad, Love. "

"I wouldn't mind being your brother," the Doctor said and James smiled.

"But which of us is the older brother? Age wise, it's you, but, looks wise, it's me."

"We'll sort that out later," the Doctor said as James saw a look in the Doctor's eyes and nodded.

"Um, do me a favor and go get us something tae eat, aye? The TARDIS will show you where the galley is," James said as Connie gave him a blank look then looked at the Doctor and nodded, leaving the control room. "Ok, she's gone, talk tae me."

"I will once he gets here," the Doctor said when Pete walked in the control room and they saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes. He stood next to the console as he sighed and the Doctor walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am…" the Doctor said when Pete held up his hand and the Doctor sighed, half closing his eyes.

"No, if anyone is sorry, it's me. I'm in charge of Torchwood and I let her run right over me. I should have stopped her the moment she started placing guards around the mansion."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because Jackie and I thought she was just grieving. She was so upset when she had gotten stranded here the first time that Jackie and I gave her the space she needed. She turned into quite the soldier when she came to work for Torchwood and I was chuffed on how quickly she rose up the ranks. When she suggested building that damn cannon, I warned her about the risks and she assured me that she would be fine. She did take breaks during the jumps and talked with Michael, our resident psychiatrist. He was an expert with people who have experienced paranormal or alien encounters and he and Rose got along. When she came back with James, she stopped seeing Michael, even though Jackie and I demanded that she went, and Michael said she was acting odd. I know that I should have insisted, but Jax said to leave her alone and that she would come around. What we didn't know was the extent of the abuse she did to James," Pete said then looked at James and James sighed, looking at the floor. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid. She told me that she would kill me or you, Jackie and Tony if I said anything," James said and lowered his head.

"What happened after James left?" the Doctor asked.

"That was when she grew worse. Jackie demanded she go see Michael again and I cut her hours at Torchwood. That only infuriated Rose and she threatened to go to the papers and tell them the truth about not only her and Jackie coming from another universe and that Jackie and I weren't legally married, which we are, but she was going to tell them all about you and that it was your fault the Cybermen killed all those people including my Jackie," Pete said and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"She blackmailed you into letting her have her way?" the Doctor asked and Pete nodded.

"That is insane!" James said.

"But that's what happened. I already sent in my resignation and I want you to take Jackie and Tony with you when you leave," Pete said as the Doctor's eyes went wide and Pete sighed, looking at the floor. "I'm going to lose everything and I want them somewhere where they can start over without the shame of scandal."

"That's a little drastic," the Doctor said.

"What else can I do?"

"Um…." James said and the Doctor looked at him.

"_Could they come with us?"_

"_No, the Pete Tyler of our universe is dead."_

"_Aye, that's true, but what is that saying about everyone having a twin? She could always tell people that she and Rose moved away and she met her Pete's twin. After a quick courtship, they got married, Rose could have either stayed behind or moved somewhere else and they moved back to London," _James thought, arching his eyebrow.

"_Ah, and Tony could be Pete's son from his first marriage?"_

"_Yep," _James thought as he popped the "p" in his mind and they looked at Pete.

"Pete Tyler, I have a proposition for you," the Doctor said and Pete tilted his head to one side. "First off, I need Rose, uh, Cassandra turned over to me."

"I can't do that," Pete said.

"Only I can take her to where she needs to go."

"Alright," Pete said after thinking for a few moments.

"The second thing is I want you to go get Jackie and Tony."

"Why?"

"Because I want you, Jackie and Tony to come with us," the Doctor said and Pete's eyes went wide.

"Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe Jackie would like to go home and the three of you can start over. You do have patents for all your inventions, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then all you need is to pitch them to the right people and start gaining your fortune over again. You not too old to do that, am I right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then you're going to accept my proposition?"

"Only if you come and tell Jackie what's going on," Pete said as the Doctor felt his hearts speeding up then sighed, nodding his head. They head out of the TARDIS while James leaned against the console and smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, go tell the others what's going on," the Doctor said when he came back into the TARDIS as James nodded then the Doctor left, closing the doors behind him. Patting the console, James softly laughed when he left the control room and the time rotor moved slowly up and down behind the glass.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: This is the last chapter and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and sorry if I confused anyone. Now, tissues ready? This is going to be a happy/sad chapter._

Chapter Nine

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway when the robot guard looked up and its green eye lights flickered on and off. The robot guard pushed the buttons as the metal door slid open and the robot guard watched the Doctor walking through the doorway. The metal door slid shut behind him as he walked along the catwalk and his footsteps echoed around him. Standing near the railing, he looked down at the endless rows of cells then leaned his forearms on the railing and sighed. He was surprised when Jackie had agreed to come back to his universe after he and Pete explained what had happened to Rose, but she did slap the Doctor afterwards and he had dropped them off near the Powell Estate when they came back to his universe. He assured her that he would take care of Rose while Rose was in a holding cell deep inside the TARDIS and had kept her unconscious until he could find the right place to put her. He finally decided on Volag-Noc and told James, Connie, Amy, Rory and River to wait in the TARDIS until he came back.

Standing up, he walked to the metal door as the robot guard looked at him and its blue eye lights flickered on and off. Pushing the buttons, the robot guard watched the Doctor walk inside the lift after the metal door opened and he pushed the button on the panel. The metal door closed as he stood against the wall and felt his hearts hurting. Visions of Rose flashed before his eyes when the metal door opened and he walked down the hallway and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Stop it. Just stop it," he muttered to himself when he walked to the metal door and the robot guard looked at him and its yellow eye lights blinked on and off. Pushing the buttons, the robot guard watched him going by the doorway then the metal door closed and he headed down the hallway. He walked by the sealed doors with round window shields as he stopped at the door at the end of the hallway and flicked the round window shield up, looking into the cell. The walls, floor and ceiling were a bright white color and the light came from the light embedded in the walls. There was a small, covered area in the wall where meals were dispensed and a slot where the cell loo was located. At the center of the room was a white bed with a single pillow, sheet and duvet and Rose/Cassandra was sitting on the bed, looking at the door.

"Ah, there you are!" she said as she got of the bed and walked toward the door. A large bruise in black, purple and brown covered her cheek where James had hit her and a white plaster covered her wrist. She was dressed in a one piece, white uniform, but her feet were bare and her hair had been shaved off.

"Hello," he said over the speaker in the door and she frowned, rubbing a finger over her bottom lip.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No, I want you to know that I ran some scans while you were in the holding cell in my TARDIS and there is no trace of Rose inside you."

"I told her dear, step-daddy that already, Darling."

"So you admit that you killed her?"

"Well, yes, that's exactly what I did."

"Then I have nothing more to do with you."

"Are you sure about that? Who's to say that I'm not getting out of here? I don't think that Rose's mummy is going to be happy that step-daddy locked her up."

"She already knows."

"Ah, so when am I getting out of here?"

"You're not."

"Oh poo, I was so hoping to get another crack at that clone of yours. He was such a nice plaything," she said then jumped when he pounded his fist on the door and she smiled at him. "Oh, come off it, that's all he is. As for me not getting out, I'm sure that I will once one of those guards come in here and see poor, little me. I mean she is a fetching, little chav, don't you agree?"

"There will be no guards coming in there. Everything you need is done by computer."

"Are you serious? What if there is a medical emergency?"

"That is done by computer as well."

"My, isn't Torchwood fancy!"

"This isn't Torchwood."

"What do you mean this isn't Torchwood? Where am I?"

"You are on Volag-Noc. It is a planet of ice and snow, located in the Mutter's Spiral and is used as a prison planet."

"You're joking," she said as she walked to the round window then saw that the Doctor's eyes were jet black. "I guess not. Well, I won't be here for long. THAT I assure you!"

"The door is sealed and if you managed to get to the surface, you'd freeze to death in minutes. If you think you'll find a shuttle then think again. The shuttle bay is located on the far side of the planet and, again, you would die before getting there. Oh, yeah, you could get a shuttle to reach the shuttle bay, but the guards would have signaled them and you would be shot on sight. Face it, Cassandra, you are here forever."

"You can't do this!"

"Yeah, I can," the Doctor said as she growled then screamed and slammed against the door. Suddenly bolts of electricity came up from the floor as she bellowed then hit the floor and the Doctor slid the round window shield down. Sighing, he walked down the hallway when he turned then wiped a tear from his cheek and blinked. Turning around, he walked down the hallway when the metal door opened and he walked by the doorway and the metal door slowly closed behind him. "Good-bye Rose."

Connie sat on the jump seat while watching James and the Doctor moving around the console and sipping on the tea the TARDIS had made for her. She had lost track of how long they went traveling with the Doctor, but the one thing she did do was let James deal with the monsters and aliens and she was amazed with the planets and points in history they had traveled to. She also knew that the Doctor was stalling in taking them home, but she had called her parents and told them that she and James had accepted a new job in Australia. Her father was very understanding and assured her that the reserve will be alright without them. She tried not to laugh while James and the Doctor bumped into each other as they smiled at each other and thought they looked like two little boys playing with the new toy Father Christmas had left them.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" James asked.

"I thought you knew," the Doctor said with a laugh in his voice and Connie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want tae stop off at the next petrol station and ask for directions?" she teased and they glared at her.

"See, this is why women never get anywhere. They're always stopping and asking for directions," the Doctor said.

"Aye, and by nae stopping for directions, men get lost! I swear you're as bad as he is. The one good thing is the fact that the TARDIS dosnae break down as much as that hunk of junk he had. I cannae count the number of times it's been in the shop. There was this one time…." She yelped as James growled at her then ran as he chased her and they ran out of the control room. Sighing, the Doctor smiled while listening to their laughter echoing back into the control room then realized that they weren't staying and tapped his fingers on the console. Thinking for a few seconds, he knew exactly where to take them and started pushing buttons on the console. After setting the co ordinance, the Doctor walked to the main break when he pulled the main break down and a warm blast of air moved through his hair, making him smile.

The Doctor's Universe, Ealing, London

The last of the boxes were off the moving van as James closed the door then turned around and looked around the living room. He was amazed how fast the Doctor had found them a house as he folded his arms across his chest and grinned. He did feel guilty that the Doctor insisted on buying them furniture, appliances, dishes, glasses, pots and pans, silverware and decoration for the house, but he did let them pick out what they wanted and he looked at the list of people he had to call in the morning. He was glad that the Doctor had given them universal roaming on their cell phones, but he wasn't sure who to call first as he sighed and placed the list in the back pocket of his jeans. The Doctor also gave him a list of local animal hospitals and clinics they could apply to and promised that whoever called for references would be able to contact her father.

James watched Connie looking out the back window when he walked closer then wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"This is brilliant," he said when he picked her up as she gasped and he spun her around in a circle. She giggled as he let her down then sat on the floor and flopped down onto his back. Sitting on the floor next to him, Connie stroked his hair as he looked at the ceiling and she smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips.

"Guess we should try and find the kitchen stuff or do you want tae go out for dinner?" she asked as James carefully sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, seeing that we dinnae have any power, water, food, heat or cable hook up at the moment, I think dinner out is a good idea," he said when he kissed Connie then got off the floor and dusted his jeans off with his hands. Connie watched while James checked to see if he had his wallet when he walked to the door and they left the house after he opened the door.

"Greetings, Master," a mechanical voice when they stopped at the gate in front of a large house and James' eyes went wide while K-9 looked at them, its antennae twirling around its head.

"Is that supposed to be a dog?" Connie asked when Sarah Jane walked closer and James felt his heart slamming hard and fast against his chest.

"It's you," she said softly and James tried very hard not to smile.

"I beg your pardon?" he said and she suddenly felt very foolish.

"I am sorry. You just look like a friend of mine," she said and he grinned.

"I'm only fooling. Hello, Sarah Jane," he said and her eyes went wide.

"But you don't look like the last time I saw you," she said and he remembered the Doctor telling him that she had seen the Doctor in his recent form.

"No, I'm, well, do you remember what happened with Davros?"

"Yes, but what does….?" she asked then realized who James was and smiled. "Oh, you're the clone."

"Aye," he said with a nod of his head then looked at Connie and smiled. "And this is my wife, Connie."

"Hello," Sarah Jane said and Connie nodded when Sarah Jane thought for a few seconds and frowned. "Wait, I thought you were supposed to be with Rose."

"It didnae work out," James sighed and Sarah Jane frowned, seeing the sadness in his eyes

"Um, this is going to sound silly, but it hasn't been that long since I saw you last. You look, well, older."

"I am older," James said with a laugh in his voice.

"Ah, well, would you like to come in for some tea and you can tell me what you've been up to?"

"That would be nice," James said as Sarah Jane opened the gate and Connie looked at K-9 then at Sarah Jane.

"Um, what's its name?" Connie asked while pointing at K-9 and K-9 looked up at her.

"I am K-9, Mistress," K-9 said with a nod its head.

"Where did you get him?" Connie asked when the front door slammed open and a small creature that looked like it was a cross between a small cat and a lizard ran by them and Luke, Rani and Clyde appeared a few seconds later.

"Sorry, Mum, it got out of its cage," Luke said when he stopped running then walked back to her and looked at James and Connie. "Doctor, is that you?"

"He does look like the one we met before the other one showed up," Clyde said as he and Rani walked closer and James rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Sorry, I'm nae the Doctor," he said.

"Then who are you?" Rani asked.

"Wait, I know who he is," Luke said with a grin. "You're the clone. Mum told me all about you."

"Aye, I am, though I go by the name James now. This is my wife, Connie."

"What are you doing here?" Clyde asked when Sarah Jane realized that the creature was getting away and sighed.

"He'll tell us all about it AFTER we find that creature!" she said as the teenagers looked at each other with stunned looks and ran off. James smiled as she ran to catch up with Luke, Rani, and Clyde while Connie looked at James and saw a certain look in his eyes.

"Go on, but make sure you all come back in one piece," she said as she and James kissed her cheek, running to catch up with Sarah Jane.

"This way, Mistress," K-9 said then turned and headed for the house. Smiling, Connie watched James running down the pavement when she turned around, followed K-9 into the house and closed the door behind them.

The End…..


End file.
